This invention relates to staple removers primarily for use by upholsterers. The use of staple pullers or removers is a basic operation in the upholstery and reupholstery business. Such tools are employed to remove staples and upholstery tacks from previously upholstered furniture, such as chairs, sofas and the like.
One such unit available today is that sold by George W. Mount of Greenfield, Massachusetts. Such a unit comprises a handle, a shaft interconnected at one end to said handle, wherein the two (2) parts are aligned along the same longitudinal axis, said shaft having a straight portion protruding in a horizontal plane from said handle, a first bent portion, bent at an angle of about 45.degree. downwardly from the horizontal, and a second bent portion directed upwardly from said first bent portion at about 135.degree. angle and terminating in a rectangular head section having a slot therein parallel to the plane of said head section as shown in FIG. 4.
Another available staple remover is that of Berry as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,288.
Neither of these units conforms easily to the grip of the hand of the operator. In the Mount unit, due to the lack of a tapered head, it is often difficult to get down under a staple that is deeply embedded into the cloth and frame to remove it. Berry suffers from the fact that removal of the staple is a two step operation. One first crimps the staple, then rotates the device 90.degree. to remove the staple. It is seen that due to the lack of expertise of the operator, that the crimping could have an effect of driving the staple in deeper on one side, prior to removal. Reference is made to the cited patent figures and figure description on this point.